Un Mundo Oscuro
by windrider86
Summary: Planeta Tierra, principios del siglo XXI. El mundo es ahora un lugar muy difícil en el que vivir.  ...  Pero hasta en la más oscura de las noches, la luz de la esperanza sigue brillando entre las tinieblas…
1. Introducción

_Los Simpson y todos sus personajes e historias originales pertenecen a Matt Groening y... etc, etc. Ya sabéis el resto ;)_

_Este es el comienzo de un proyecto en el que he trabajado durante mucho tiempo. Dentro de un par de semanas espero publicar el primer capítulo. Por el momento, os dejo esto :)_

_¡Hasta pronto!_

**UN MUNDO OSCURO**

**1ª PARTE:**_La profecía del Triángulo de Verano_

Introducción

Planeta Tierra, principios del siglo XXI. El mundo es ahora un lugar muy difícil en el que vivir. Hace diez años, un cruel y oscuro imperio se alzó en el corazón del país más poderoso de éste planeta, cubriendo de tinieblas el alma de los hombres. Hoy día, el hambre y las enfermedades azotan a la humanidad con una virulencia jamás vista, y la muerte reina sin discusión sobre parajes desolados. Sin embargo, esto no es así en todo el planeta. No, desde luego que no. El resto de las potencias del mundo, los llamados países civilizados, han acordado un pacto de no agresión con el país ahora conocido como el Imperio del Átomo. Comercian, negocian con él, volviendo la cabeza ante las horribles imágenes de muerte, haciendo oídos sordos a los angustiosos gritos de socorro de aquellos que sufren bajo el yugo del terror. Así, millones de seres humanos viven esclavizados y aterrorizados, implorando por un milagro que detenga la ola de oscuridad y devuelva la esperanza a sus corazones, mientras el resto de la humanidad parece haberles abandonado a su suerte. Pero hasta en la más oscura de las noches, la luz de la esperanza sigue brillando entre las tinieblas…

El líder del imperio es un tirano despiadado y sin escrúpulos, del que se dice que es inmortal, pues sobrepasa ampliamente los cien años y parece inmune al paso del tiempo. Algunos creen que es un vampiro que se alimenta de los desdichados que caen en su poder, otros piensan que se trata de un demonio que rejuvenece absorbiendo las almas de los inocentes. Sea cual sea la realidad, ciertamente es un ser poderoso, inteligente y extremadamente astuto, el cual no teme a nadie; su aura sobrenatural inspira temor entre enemigos y aliados por igual, y tiene a su disposición un inmenso poder tecnológico y militar, algo que hace inútil cualquier desafío a su imperio. El único miedo de este dictador proviene de una antigua profecía medieval: esta vaticina el surgir de un gran imperio al comienzo del tercer milenio después de Cristo, así como su auge y su inevitable final: se cuenta cómo tres hermanos, protegidos por las tres constelaciones que conforman el Triángulo de Verano (el Cisne, el Águila y la Lira) conseguirán derrumbarlo. Nadie, aparte de él y de sus más allegados, conoce la existencia del manuscrito, que es guardado con celo, pues existe la remota posibilidad de que la profecía llegue a aquellos encargados de cumplirla, lo que significaría su perdición.

Desgraciadamente, aún nadie ha encontrado a los hermanos de quienes habla la profecía. Las tinieblas envuelven al planeta, y mientras, mucha gente espera con temor a que se cumpla un destino fatal. La única esperanza en este tiempo de miedo, angustia y horror yace en dos jóvenes hermanas que deambulan entre las sombras de esta desolada Tierra, dirigiéndose al corazón del imperio, al que una vez fue su hogar, una ciudad llamada Springfield…


	2. Capítulo 1: Pesadillas

_Bueno, dije hace un tiempo que iba a cambiar un poco el relato y así lo he hecho: capítulos más cortos, para que os cueste menos leerlos y, honestamente, también para que a mí me resulten más fáciles de escribir ;) Espero que lo disfruteis :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1:<strong>_ _Pesadillas_

Springfield, Estados Unidos, diez años atrás.

La ciudad de Springfield estaba padeciendo un verano especialmente tórrido. Las altas temperaturas, casi insoportables durante el día, apenas descendían durante la noche, y hacían tremendamente difícil conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, durante la madrugada del 19 de agosto, en el 742 de Evergreen Terrace, era algo más que el calor lo que perturbaba el descanso de una niña de ocho años. En su dormitorio del piso superior, Lisa Simpson se revolvía en sueños, agitando frenéticamente brazos y piernas, como si tratase de huir de algo terrible. De repente se despertó, dando un grito. Muy sobresaltada, se sentó en el borde de su cama, sudando copiosamente y respirando con dificultad. Lentamente se llevó la mano al pecho; su corazón latía a un ritmo tan elevado que llegaba a resultar doloroso. Conteniendo lágrimas de dolor, trató de relajarse.

Muy despacio, Lisa se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Ningún coche circulaba por la carretera, nadie caminaba por la calle. El cielo nocturno estaba iluminado por miles de estrellas, y el viento de la noche llevaba consigo el canto de los grillos. Aquella maravillosa sensación de tranquilidad, casi mágica, contrastaba con la angustia que la niña acababa de sufrir en sus sueños.

Y no era la primera vez. Es lógico que los niños tengan pesadillas, y Lisa sabía que, a pesar de su inteligencia, ella no era una excepción; no obstante, aquellas noches estivales estaban siendo demasiado movidas en el reino de los sueños. Aún no había dicho nada a sus padres, pero empezaba a pensar que debería hacerlo si la cosa no mejoraba pronto.

De hecho, Lisa no había dicho nada a nadie; todos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus propios problemas. Homer estaba trabajando más de lo normal en la Central Nuclear por razones desconocidas, y Marge, que parecía saber el motivo, se limitaba a dar evasivas a sus hijos cuando preguntaban algo. Bart... Bart no estaba para nadie desde que Krusty el Payaso había anunciado su enésima retirada, y apenas paraba en casa más que para comer y dormir. Además, Lisa suponía que su hermano se burlaría de ella por sus pesadillas, de poder hablar con él.

Y en cuanto a las amigas de Lisa... Bueno, a decir verdad, Allison era su única amiga de verdad, y la pobre niña tampoco estaba como para ayudar a nadie; sus padres se estaban separando, y era ella quien más apoyo y consuelo necesitaba ahora. Y por supuesto, Lisa estaba a su lado para lo que hiciera falta. De hecho, incluso había estado a punto de pedir a sus padres que la dejaran ir a dormir a casa de Allison, pero recordó sus frecuentes pesadillas, y concluyó que eso no ayudaría mucho a su amiga.

Así pues, ni su familia, ni su amiga... sólo quedaba Colin. Por desgracia, su novio se había visto obligado a regresar a Irlanda dos semanas atrás, debido a un grave problema familiar: su abuelo se hallaba en estado crítico. Al cabo de unos días, Lisa recibió una carta de Colin, pidiéndole que no se preocupara, que volvería a Springfield en cuanto pudiera, y contándole lo ilusionado que estaba por comenzar el curso escolar... junto a ella. Lisa se sonrojó al leer esas palabras, pero cuando reparó en las gotas secas, dispersas sobre el papel reciclado, la alegría se desvaneció. Aquellas lágrimas indicaban un profundo dolor. Colin estaba sufriendo, y mucho. Finalmente, su abuelo había muerto, y él estaba desolado.

Lisa empleó sus mejores palabras, surgidas del corazón, para animar a su novio. Le llevó todo un día, pero al fin terminó la carta, escrita -por supuesto- en papel reciclado con un bonito bordeado de hojas y flores, al igual que el sobre. Lisa no pudo resistirse a dibujar un corazón antes de cerrar el sobre y enviar la carta a Irlanda. Aún no había recibido respuesta, pero no dudaba que esta llegaría tarde o temprano.

"Estoy contigo... Se fuerte..."

Esbozó una sonrisa al pensar en el chico al que quería, y mientras contemplaba las estrellas desde la ventana, sus propios problemas volvieron a agobiarla.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, comenzó a recordar las pesadillas que había sufrido durante sus vacaciones, intentando encontrar una explicación. En principio, parecían no tener nada en común: casas encantadas, monstruos horribles, catástrofes naturales… lo típico. Ensoñaciones ciertamente terroríficas, pero nada más, sólo eran algo más frecuentes de lo habitual. Pero a medida que pasaban las noches, sus sueños empezaron a volverse cada vez más similares, y llegó un momento en que se convirtieron en la pesadilla más espeluznante que Lisa nunca hubiese podido imaginar.

El sueño comenzaba de forma tranquila. Lisa se hallaba junto a su familia, sentada en el sofá, viendo la televisión, pero en un instante la situación cambiaba bruscamente. Todo sucedía siempre en el mismo orden: se oían explosiones en el exterior, ella iba corriendo hacia la ventana para observar lo que sucedía, y en cuanto llegaba, un gigantesco estruendo sacudía la casa, y un brillante resplandor rojo lo iluminaba todo. Al momento, Lisa se encontraba en medio de la calle, desde donde podía contemplar las ruinas de su casa y los cuerpos carbonizados de su familia. Sin tiempo siquiera para echarse a llorar, veía como un ejército inhumano sembraba el terror y la muerte a su paso. Soldados de aspecto espectral aniquilaban a todo ser humano que divisaban, disparando contra ellos unas extrañas armas de las que surgían rayos de aspecto verdoso, los cuales hacían retorcerse de dolor a las víctimas alcanzadas. Una columna de tanques inmensa destruía las casas a ambos lados de la calle y se dirigía imparable hacia la niña, que, incapaz de moverse, solo podía escuchar los gritos de agonía de la gente, mientras ella misma comenzaba a sentir un dolor que cada vez se incrementaba más y más. Cuando los soldados comenzaban a disparar hacia ella, podía notar como los rayos la atravesaban, pero no causaban ningún efecto sobre su cuerpo: era su alma la que recibía el daño. Podía percibir como su espíritu era atacado por una fuerza invisible y cruel, que parecía deleitarse torturándola, arrancándole poco a poco la vida. Por encima del todo el torbellino de gritos, disparos y explosiones, era capaz de escuchar una risa cruel y diabólica que le resultaba aterradoramente conocida. Al intentar dirigir su mirada al ser que profería tan horrendo sonido, las imágenes se tornaban más y más borrosas, siendo teñidas de un intenso color rojo sangre. Entonces, cuando era consciente de que iba a morir, cuando sentía que la vida se le escapaba, lanzaba, desde lo más profundo de su ser, un alarido desgarrador, capaz de hacer estremecer a las mismas montañas, al tiempo que notaba como su alma se desvanecía. Caía fulminada al suelo, cesaban el ruido y el dolor, todo se volvía negro, y se despertaba.

Y así, hasta cuatro veces en lo que iba de mes. Al recordarlo de nuevo, Lisa se echó a llorar amargamente, no sólo por el tremendo pavor que la pesadilla causaba en ella, sino por la horrible situación de miles y miles de personas para quienes lo que ella veía en sueños no era una pesadilla, sino una cruel y aterradora realidad. Las guerras se cobraban cada año millones de víctimas, dejando miles y miles de familias destrozadas... al final, todo lo que quedaban eran países arrasados. Y después de eso, a buscar otro enemigo. Nunca faltaban enemigos. Nunca faltarían.

- ¿Cómo podemos ser tan crueles con nuestros semejantes y tener la osadía de seguir llamándonos humanos? -se lamentaba-. ¿Qué delito ha cometido toda la gente a la que los ejércitos masacran sin piedad? Lo único que conseguimos es generar más y más odio entre los seres humanos. Más odio, más violencia, más crueldad, más destrucción, más muerte... ¿Esto es lo que entendemos por sembrar la paz y la libertad? Si esto continúa así, la única paz que reinará en el mundo será la de los cementerios... porque la humanidad acabará por aniquilarse a sí misma.

Mientras Lisa reflexionaba en voz alta, su corazón se iba llenando de furia hacia todos aquellos que controlaban el destino de la humanidad, originando desgracias y enriqueciéndose a costa de todos los que sufrían.

- Os reís de todos nosotros, a salvo en vuestras altas torres de acero y cristal, en vuestras indestructibles fortalezas de hormigón, manejándonos a vuestro antojo como si fuéramos los peones de una macabra partida de ajedrez -dijo entre dientes, tratando de contener la creciente ira en su interior-. Juro que algún día os haré pagar por vuestros crímenes... Algún día...

"Oh, a quién quiero engañar... Soy sólo una niña..."

"_Sí; una niña que algún día crecerá... Les darás su merecido, ya lo verás"_

- Sí, eso también es verdad... -susurró Lisa, sonriendo un poco-.

Lisa sintió su boca algo seca y pastosa, y bajó a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Mientras descendía silenciosamente por las escaleras, vio luz en la salita, y al poco oyó también el ruido del televisor. ¿Quién...?

- ¿Bart?

Su hermano mayor miró de reojo y luego volvió a posar sus ojos en la pantalla.

- Bart, ¿qué haces levantado a estas horas?

- Ver la tele -replicó él secamente-.

Algo enfadada por el tono de su hermano, Lisa se situó entre Bart y el televisor, no sin antes echarle un vistazo al programa.

- Ya veo... culturas tribales de Polinesia... ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

- Quita de en medio.

- ¿Y si no quiero?

Bart ni se molestó en responder; simplemente desvió la mirada. Lisa iba a decir algo más, pero se fijó en el aspecto de su hermano: sus ojos, normalmente vivaces y con chispa, parecían apagados. Lisa empezó a preocuparse:

- Bart, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás así?

- Por nada.

- Bart, no me mientas... ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- No es asunto tuyo. Déjame en paz.

- Bart, por favor...

- ¡Que me dejes en paz!

Bart se levantó de golpe y tiró a su hermana al suelo. Lisa miró a los ojos a su hermano mayor: había rabia en ellos, pero no iba dirigida a ella. Y había algo más... Había miedo... Mucho miedo...

- Dios mío... Bart...

- ¡Déjame! -chilló él, corriendo hacia las escaleras-.

Lisa se quedó sentada en el suelo, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Esto no era por Krusty... Pocas veces había visto a Bart tan asustado, y la única explicación que se le ocurría era...

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Otra vez no!

Lisa volvió rápidamente al piso de arriba. Oyó sollozos provenientes de la habitación de su hermano; al entrar, se encontró a Bart llorando, con la cara enterrada en la almohada.

- Bart...

- ¡DÉJAME!

- Bart, por favor... Quiero ayudarte...

Bart cesó de pronto en su llanto.

- Ayudarme... -susurró-. Nadie puede ayudarme, Lis...

- Bart, no... Por favor, no hables así...

- Es la verdad... Sé que acabará ganando...

- No. No le dejaremos salirse con la suya. Le derrotaremos otra vez, ya lo verás...

- ¿Y hasta cuándo, Lisa? -murmuró Bart, con los ojos fijos en el suelo-. No importa cuántas veces lo encierren, siempre se las apaña para escapar... y vuelta a empezar... Yo ya no puedo soportarlo más... -sollozó-.

Lisa se sentó en la cama junto a Bart, quien miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado de que su hermana pequeña le viera llorar.

- Vamos, no seas tan pesimista... Hallaremos la forma de detener esta locura, te lo prometo.

- Si me hubieran hecho caso, ya no tendríamos este problema...

- ¿Eh? No te entiendo...

- Convertirlo en tostada: esa era la única solución.

- Bart... Ya sabes lo que pienso de la pena de muerte...

- Lisa, ambos sabemos que ese lunático con pelo de palmera no va a parar hasta liquidarme de la forma más retorcida que se le ocurra. La cosa está clara: o él o yo. No hay sitio para los dos en este planeta.

- No, Bart... Yo también quiero que Bob pague por todo lo que ha hecho, y de paso, evitar que nos pueda hacer daño...

- ¿Nos? Tranquila, solo quiere matarme a mí...

- Bart, por favor... Sabes que no soportaría...

- Ve al grano, hermanita.

- Ejem... La solución sería encerrarlo de por vida, y en una institución psiquiátrica, mejor que en una cárcel. En un sitio así, podrán ayudarle con su... Ehhh... más que evidente desequilibrio mental...

- ¿Encerrarlo de por vida? ¡¿Esa es tu brillante solución, Einstein? ¡Ya se ha fugado docenas de veces, y volverá a hacerlo! ¡Ja! ¡Y eso si no le sueltan!

- Bart, hablo de internarlo en un lugar muy lejos de aquí...

- ¡¿Y a quién demonios le importa la salud de ese loco? ¡¿Intenta matarme y tú quieres ayudarle? ¡Multiplícate por cero!

- Bart, por favor, escúchame...

- ¡Lárgate!

- Bart...

- ¡QUE TE LARGUES!

Herida por las palabras de su hermano, Lisa se echó a llorar y abandonó corriendo la habitación. Lleno de rabia, miedo y frustración, Bart se lió a sacudirle mamporros a su almohada, mientras se acordaba del responsable de su angustia:

- Maldito seas, Bob... Por tu culpa la he hecho llorar...

Bart siguió pegándole puñetazos a la almohada hasta que se cansó. Entonces, pudo oír los sollozos de su hermana al otro lado de la pared, y un horrible sentimiento de culpabilidad cayó sobre él como una losa. Lisa solo había querido ayudarle, como siempre, y él...

"Oh, mierda..."

Bart detestaba tener que pedirle perdón a alguien, pero en aquella ocasión sabía que debía hacerlo, y cuanto antes. Con la cabeza gacha, se encaminó a la habitación de su hermana. Lisa no se había molestado en cerrar la puerta, pero aun así, a Bart le resultó difícil entrar, y mucho más hablar:

- Lisa... -musitó el niño-.

Su hermana no contestó; ni siquiera levantó la cara de la almohada. Al oír una vez más sus sollozos ahogados, a Bart se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- Lis... Lo... Lo siento mucho...

Bart tuvo que detenerse, porque le costaba mucho pronunciar esas palabras.

- Se que querías... Que quieres ayudarme... Lo siento, Lisa... Es culpa mía; por favor, perdóname.

Lisa se levantó de golpe al oír aquello, y todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, se abrazó a su hermano mayor.

- ¡Ven aquí, tonto! ¡Cuando te digo que no te preocupes, es que no te preocupes! ¡Si Bob se fuga una y otra vez, nosotros le ganaremos una y otra vez, y así hasta que seamos mayores y ya no nos pueda hacer nada! ¡¿Vale?

- Va... Vale...

- Ay... Anda, bajemos a los columpios... -propuso Lisa, sonriendo-. Y mañana mismo le cuentas esto a papá y mamá, ¿entendido?

- Eh... Sí, señora...

- Ahora que caigo, ¿cómo es que no se han despertado con el grito que he pegado? -preguntó Lisa, algo extrañada-. Y con el jaleo que hemos armado después...

- Eh... Porque ahora toman somníferos -explicó su hermano-. Bueno, mamá los toma. A Homer le basta con unas cuantas cervezas antes de acostarse -aclaró, con una sonrisa-.

- ¿Y Maggie? -volvió a preguntar Lisa-.

- Ni idea. Supongo que mamá se ocuparía de ella.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué es lo que hizo? -preguntó Lisa por tercera vez-.

- Y yo qué sé... Lis, te preocupas por todo el mundo antes que por ti misma... Eso no puede ser bueno...

Lisa se tomó eso como un cumplido. Tras sonrojarse ligeramente, decidió no hacer más preguntas. Los dos hermanos bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al jardín, donde se hallaban dos columpios de magnífico aspecto.

- Caramba, no me había fijado antes en estos columpios; están muy bien hechos... -dijo Lisa, impresionada-. Deben de haber costado mucho dinero. ¿Cómo se las arregló papá para...?

- Mandándole la factura a un tal Ned Flanders -aclaró Bart, riéndose-.

- ¿Y que hizo Flanders? -preguntó Lisa, divertida-.

- Pagar, como siempre... -rió Bart de buena gana-. Ese tío es un "pringao"...

- No te burles de él... Ese hombre es muy buena persona -dijo Lisa, con una ligera sonrisa-. Demasiado, diría yo.

Los dos se subieron a los columpios y estuvieron balanceándose durante un buen rato, contemplando las estrellas y disfrutando de la tranquilidad de aquella cálida noche veraniega. Bart estaba realmente contento de tener una hermana como la que tenía. Le costaba un gran esfuerzo admitirlo, pero quería mucho a Lisa; mucho más de lo que la gente podría imaginar.

- Lisa -dijo suavemente-.

- ¿Sí, Bart?

- He estado pensando… ¿qué te parece si vamos por la tarde al parque de Jebediah Springfield? No sé... A lo mejor así se me pasa todo esto... de momento.

- ¡Claro que sí, Bart! -respondió Lisa, entusiasmada-. ¡Así se habla!

Bart sonrió ante el tono de su hermana, pero no dijo nada. Y así, los dos siguieron columpiándose, en silencio.

Pronto amanecería. La fresca brisa del alba mecía suavemente las hojas de los árboles. Bart y Lisa escucharon un ruido cercano: Ned Flanders salía a dar su paseo matutino habitual. Al mirar hacia el jardín de los Simpsons, vio a los niños y saludó como de costumbre:

- ¡Hola holita, vecinitos!

- Ouch... Estúpido Flanders...

- De tal palo tal astilla... -murmuró Lisa, riendo entre dientes-. ¡Buenos días, señor Flanders!

- ¡Buenísimos días, Lisa! ¡Me alegra ver que vosotros también os levantáis prontito para aprovechar a tope el día! -se congratuló Flanders, haciendo uno de sus habituales gestos de vecino animoso y entusiasta-

Entonces, cuando el sol comenzaba a asomar por el horizonte, oyeron el sonido de un motor que se aproximaba, y al poco vieron cómo un lujoso coche de color negro se detenía justo delante de su casa. Lisa notó un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Lis?

Lisa no respondió. La puerta delantera del coche se abrió y de ella salió el chofer, quien procedió a abrir la puerta trasera, por la que asomó quien probablemente era el hombre más odiado de todo Springfield.

- ¡Es el señor Burns! -exclamó Bart, furioso, saltando del columpio-. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

- Oh, no te preocupes, jovencito -dijo tranquilamente el magnate-. Sólo he venido a buscar a tu padre.

- Mi padre no entra a trabajar hasta las ocho de la mañana, y son las cinco y media -protestó el niño-.

- Cierto, pero hoy necesito que venga un poco antes. Hay que dar los últimos retoques al proyecto en que hemos estado trabajando durante tanto tiempo. Es muy importante. Para Springfield, por supuesto...

Algo en el gesto y la voz de Burns invitaba a la inquietud y la desconfianza, pero aquel era un efecto habitual en la gente que hablaba con él. El millonario hizo una seña a sus acompañantes, quienes entraron en la casa a por Homer.

- Señor Burns, no tiene ningún derecho a entrar en nuestra casa de este modo -señaló Lisa con frialdad, desde el columpio-.

- Me temo que estás equivocada, pequeña. Tu padre me entregó una copia de sus llaves por si surgía alguna urgencia como esta -se limitó a replicar el anciano-.

- No le creo -replicó ella secamente-.

- Eso es problema tuyo, pero es la verdad -dijo Burns, sonriendo-.

- Seguro que le ha chantajeado para que lo hiciera -dedujo Lisa acertadamente-. ¿Acaso amenazó con despedirle?

- Por favor, esas palabras me ofenden. Jamás despediría al bueno de… ¿cómo se llamaba?

- Homer J. Simpson -respondió Lisa, enfureciéndose-. Lleva ya diez años trabajando para usted. ¿No cree que lo mínimo que podría hacer sería aprenderse su nombre?

- Eso es. Simpson... ¿Cómo podría despedir a alguien que tiene cuatro bocas que alimentar? ¿Por qué clase de monstruo me habéis tomado?

- ¿Pretende tomarnos el pelo? -intervino Bart, uniéndose a su hermana-. Ha despedido a mi padre un montón de veces, trató de matarnos a mi hermana y a mí para hacerse un traje con nuestros galgos, intentó asesinarme para hacerse con el tesoro que correspondía a mi abuelo, y por si fuera poco, quiso condenar a toda la ciudad a una noche perpetua. A usted el resto de la humanidad le importa un comino, y ya no digamos nuestra familia -concluyó, con voz firme-.

- Claro que me importáis -dijo Burns con una malévola sonrisa-. Tú, Bart, me salvaste la vida con tu sangre, y tu hermana Lisa me ayudó a recuperar mi fortuna. Eso, sin olvidar a vuestra hermanita Maggie, quien me devolvió a mi osito Bobo.

Bart y Lisa dirigieron a Burns una mirada cargada de furia. Era irónicamente cierto: habían prestado una ayuda decisiva a aquel a quien más odiaban.

Desde el interior de la casa comenzaron a oírse voces. Homer Simpson protestaba enérgicamente mientras le obligaban a bajar por las escaleras.

- ¡No tienen derecho a hacerle esto a mi marido! -protestó su mujer, Marge-.

- Lo siento, señora -dijo uno de los hombres de Burns-. Su marido debe acompañarnos.

- ¡Ah, Homer! -saludó su jefe-. ¡Buenos días! Suba a mi coche, le pondré al corriente de todo.

A pesar de las protestas de toda su familia, y también de Ned Flanders, un ojeroso, hambriento y enojado Homer Simpson partió en el coche de Burns hacia la central nuclear.

- ¡Esto es indignante! ¡Ciertamente, me saca de mis casillitas! Ahora mismo llamo a la policía -dijo Flanders, muy disgustado-.

- ¿A esos inútiles que no hacen otra cosa que soltar a Bob para que intente matarme? -replicó Bart con incredulidad-. No pierda el tiempo...

Lisa, Marge y Ned se miraron entre ellos con cara de circunstancias; Bart estaba en lo cierto.

- Maldito sea ese Burns... Decrépito y repugnante hijo de...

En otra situación, Marge habría reñido a su hijo por hablar de esa manera, pero en el fondo pensaba igual que él respecto al dueño de la Central Nuclear.

-Bueno -dijo al fin, recuperando la sonrisa-, a pesar de todo esto, tengo buenas noticias, niños; la semana que viene nos vamos de vacaciones.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por fin le van a dar vacaciones a papá?

Marge saludó a Ned, quien devolvió educadamente el saludo y se alejó silbando tranquilamente por la calle, mientras la cariñosa mamá de pelo azul y sus dos niños entraban a casa.

No tenían ni idea de que, antes de que acabara el día, sus vidas iban a cambiar para siempre...

* * *

><p><em>Por ahora, esto es todo. Espero tener otro capítulo listo dentro de unas semanas, pero no daré un plazo exacto para no pillarme los dedos ;) Hasta pronto :)<em>


	3. Capítulo 2: La tormenta se aproxima

_Aquí está el segundo capítulo del relato. Sé que he tardado mucho en subirlo, así que a partir de ahora no me marcaré plazos a la hora de publicar un nuevo capítulo; simplemente lo haré en cuanto pueda. Aclarado esto, espero que lo disfrutéis :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2:<strong>__ La tormenta se aproxima_

La Central Nuclear de Springfield se hallaba inmersa en una frenética actividad. Los trabajadores trabajaban durante jornadas agotadoramente largas, y los directivos se reunían con frecuencia para discutir sobre un proyecto de alto secreto del que nada había trascendido a los medios de comunicación. En muchas ocasiones, eminentes ingenieros y científicos asistían a estas reuniones, que se prolongaban hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Muchos eran los rumores acerca del proyecto, pero nadie sabía a ciencia cierta en qué consistía exactamente, exceptuando a quienes asistían a las reuniones. Algún aficionado a las conspiraciones insinuaba que Burns pretendía dar un golpe de estado y hacerse con el control del país. Qué disparates llegaba a imaginar la gente…

En uno de los pocos descansos de que disponía, Homer charlaba con sus compañeros:

- Espero que esto se acabe pronto -se quejó-. Ya no puedo más.

Por una vez, el obeso técnico de seguridad se quejaba con motivo: durante las últimas semanas había tenido que realizar jornadas laborales maratonianas, y lo que era peor para él, trabajando de verdad.

- Tranquilo, Homer -dijo su amigo Carl, mientras Homer comía una rosquilla-. Por lo que he podido oír, el proyecto esta casi terminado.

- Sí, es cierto -confirmó Lenny-. Pronto podrás disfrutar del verano con tu familia. ¿Queréis venir con Carl y conmigo? Vamos a ir a Florida.

- No puedo; nos está prohibido entrar en Florida.

- ¿Cómo es posible que os prohíban entrar en tantos sitios?

- Y yo qué sé -repuso Homer, encogiéndose de hombros-.

En ese momento, los altavoces anunciaron la hora de volver al trabajo. Homer y sus amigos apuraron sus cafés y volvieron con resignación a sus puestos.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Marge Simpson y sus hijos llegaron al parque de Jebediah Springfield. El sol brillaba con fuerza en el cielo sin nubes, iluminando a toda la ciudad. El parque bullía de vida más que nunca: la iglesia había organizado una gran fiesta, y muchos springfieldianos habían acudido allí a divertirse. Muchos niños estaban jugando con globos y pistolas de agua, persiguiéndose unos a otros, a excepción de Ralph Wiggum, quien se quedaba quieto, con su casi perpetua sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, sumido en su particular mundo.

- ¡Vamos, Ralph, muévete! -le pedían los demás niños-. ¡Si no, no tiene gracia!

Cuando todos se hallaban en torno a Ralph, un gran globo lleno de agua cayó sobre ellos, empapándolos por completo. Nadie acertó a ver quién lo había lanzado, hasta que divisaron a dos figuras a unos siete u ocho metros del lugar en que se hallaban.

- ¿Podemos unirnos a la fiesta? -preguntaron Bart y Lisa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.

El resto de los chavales no tardó en bombardear a los hermanos, que se unieron al juego entre risas. Desde una cierta distancia, Marge Simpson sonrío, encantada de ver a sus hijos disfrutar de su infancia, en lugar de preocuparse por el trabajo de su padre o por peligrosos lunáticos de pelo extravagante y delirios homicidas. Se dirigió hacia un grupo de madres que charlaban alegremente entre ellas y se unió a la tertulia.

En un banco cercano, un hombre de mediana edad contemplaba toda la escena con aspecto sombrío y abatido. Se trataba de Waylon Smithers, fiel ayudante de Montgomery Burns en la central nuclear, y posiblemente la única persona capaz de controlar la maldad del viejo y retorcido millonario. A pesar de su buen corazón, Smithers seguía ayudando a tan despreciable ser debido a la inexplicable atracción que sentía por él. Sin embargo, el último plan de Burns le parecía tan abominable que, a su lado, el bloqueo solar al que en su momento había sometido a Springfield parecía una inocente travesura infantil.

- No puede ser -murmuraba para sus adentros-. No es posible que esté ayudando a cometer semejante atrocidad. Yo quiero a esta gente -sollozó, mientras miraba a todas las familias que se divertían en el parque-. ¿Por qué han de pagar por los desvaríos de unos cuantos chiflados que están en el poder? No se merecen un destino tan cruel; ningún pueblo lo merece.

-Tengo que remediar esto de algún modo -dijo, convencido, al tiempo que se levantaba del banco-. Esta historia ya se ha repetido demasiadas veces.

Cogió su coche, aparcado junto a la entrada del parque, y se dirigió hacia la central nuclear. Su rostro, antes triste, mostraba ahora decisión y firmeza. Estaba decidido a poner freno a las locuras de su jefe, fuera como fuera; sabía que posiblemente fracasaría, pero había que intentarlo. Había estado dudando durante los últimos días, pero ya no había tiempo para vacilar.

"Espera..." -pensó para sí-. "Quizás haya otra manera. Sí, eso es; la profecía."

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos llegó a la central nuclear. Con aire decidido, bajó a los niveles inferiores del edificio, donde se hallaban los laboratorios; aquel lugar era uno de los centros neurálgicos del diabólico plan de Burns, en el que se desarrollaban investigaciones ultrasecretas y se realizaban descubrimientos que permanecían ocultos salvo para el siniestro millonario y sus más allegados. La tarjeta de identificación de Smithers y su código de seguridad le garantizaban un acceso ilimitado a las instalaciones; de hecho, era uno de los principales supervisores del proyecto, y el encargado de informar a Burns de todos los avances -y también de los contratiempos- que se produjeran.

Smithers pasó junto a uno de los perezosos guardias de seguridad, que roncaba ruidosamente en una silla.

"¿Y se supone que_ esta_ gente se encarga de nuestra seguridad? Esto es absurdo…"

Absurdo o no, este hecho le permitió llegar hasta el departamento de Robótica sin ser molestado. Dicho departamento se hallaba a cargo de Frank Olberman, un brillante y reputado científico que llevaba muchos años trabajando para las empresas Burns. Smithers y Olberman se conocían desde hacía un tiempo, y se llevaban relativamente bien, de ahí el cordial saludo con el que el científico recibió al asistente de Burns cuando éste entró en su despacho:

- Buenas tardes, Waylon -dijo Olberman con amabilidad-. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, gracias -respondió cortésmente Smithers-. Doctor Olberman, quisiera pedirle…

Estuvieron conversando durante algo más de media hora, tiempo en el que Smithers reveló a Olberman todo su plan; necesitaba un aliado, y el brillante científico era el único en quien podía confiar.

- Sé que eres un hombre de ciencia, pero por encima de eso, eres un ser humano, Frank -reconoció Smithers-; sé que tu conciencia no te dejaría conciliar el sueño si no me ayudaras.

- ¿Tú sabes lo que me estás pidiendo, Waylon? -preguntó Olberman con gran seriedad-.

- Lo sé. Y sé con seguridad que pagaré con mi vida lo que me propongo hacer, pero no voy a volverme atrás -afirmó sin titubear-.

- Entonces, estás dispuesto a morir -asumió Olberman-.

- Así es. No tengo ni familia, ni amigos de verdad, ni nadie que me quiera; no tengo razón alguna para quedarme -explicó Smithers, levemente abatido-. Nadie me llorará cuando ya no esté aquí, pero quiero hacer algo por la humanidad antes de irme.

Su interlocutor permaneció callado durante un instante, considerando qué hacer. Aquel era el momento clave, pero sólo los dos hombres presentes en aquel despacho eran conscientes de ello; ambos podían cambiar el rumbo de la Historia… si Olberman accedía a ayudar a Smithers. Si se negaba, algo terrible sucedería, y nadie llegaría a saber jamás que aquel hombre de Springfield decidió dar su vida por sus semejantes para salvarles de un oscuro futuro.

- ¿Eres consciente de que éste proyecto ya no puede pararse?

- Lo sé, pero confía en mí: si actuamos ahora, muchos se salvarán en un futuro no muy lejano -aseguró Smithers-.

- Aun así, mucha gente morirá antes de que llegue ese momento -repuso Olberman-. Y tú no vivirás para verlo.

- Ya te he dicho que soy consciente de ello, Frank -le recordó Smithers-. Pero tú no tienes por qué morir; ni siquiera se sabrá que me has ayudado. Lo tengo todo bien planeado.

Olberman seguía teniendo muchas dudas; él mismo había considerado en no pocas ocasiones la posibilidad de apartarse del proyecto, pero nunca acabó por decidirse, y ello le había llevado a esta situación. Ahora, un hombre más valiente que él, sin nada que perder, le ofrecía la última oportunidad de redimirse. Contempló su espacioso pero sobrio despacho a través de sus gafas de cristales negros, incapaz de decidirse.

- Sólo necesito tu contraseña -le pidió Smithers con voz grave-.

La voz y el gesto de Waylon Smithers no intimidaban ni resultaban amenazantes, pero, de cualquier manera, Frank Olberman se sintió impelido a responder casi como un autómata:

- ISAAC-4227 -dijo mecánicamente-.

Ya estaba; ya lo había dicho. Al fin había hecho caso a su conciencia. Sin embargo, eso ya no le parecía suficiente.

- Muchas gracias, Frank -agradeció Smithers con sinceridad-. Acabas de hacer algo muy importante por esta ciudad, por éste país y por éste mundo. Adiós.

Smithers salió del despacho con paso decidido, pero algo le remordía la conciencia; no había sido del todo sincero con Olberman. No tenía ningún plan preparado para encubrir al científico, aunque eso, sinceramente, ya no era asunto suyo; le quedaba poco tiempo, y debía ponerse manos a la obra de inmediato. Regresó a su despacho recorriendo las instalaciones con presteza, y con la mayor naturalidad posible, para evitar levantar sospechas. Al llegar a su despacho, abrió, entró, e inmediatamente cerró la puerta con llave; luego, corrió las cortinas, bajó las persianas, encendió la lámpara y se sentó en su escritorio. Pero durante un instante, se limitó a levantar la cabeza hacia el techo, sonriendo, pues sabía que hacía lo correcto, al igual que una persona muy querida para él, muchos años antes.

- Sé que estarás orgulloso de mí, papá -susurró, con emoción contenida-. Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, por fin podré honrar tu memoria. Espérame; muy pronto volveremos a vernos.

"No te engañes, Waylon: no eres ningún héroe" -le recordó su mente-. "Solo estás intentando compensar todos los errores que has cometido a lo largo de tu vida. Y son demasiados."

Tuvo que admitir que era cierto: ayudando a alguien como Charles Montgomery Burns, se había condenado para siempre. Aquel desesperado acto de redención no iba a salvarlo.

"Pero hace falta valor para hacer lo que estoy haciendo ahora"

Y aquello también era cierto.

Y comenzó a trabajar. Durante cerca de tres horas, no existió nada más en el mundo que aquel escritorio; la lámpara que le daba luz; los cajones llenos de dispositivos de memoria conteniendo claves de acceso y archivos secretos de todo tipo; el ordenador en el que trabajaba, herramienta aquella, que manejada por su propietario, iba a cambiar el destino de millones de personas, totalmente ajenas a lo que se les venía encima Aquella gente seguía con sus vidas, ignorando por completo la decisión que un hombre valiente y honrado había decidido tomar. Quizá, en un futuro no muy lejano, toda esa gente conocería su nombre, y descubriría lo que había hecho por todos ellos. Sí, quizá…

Nunca las negras teclas de aquel negro teclado fueron pulsadas con tanta decisión y a semejante velocidad como lo fueron aquella soleada tarde de agosto, en cuyo cielo comenzaron a aparecer grandes nubes; oscuras nubes de tormenta que nadie había visto venir, a medida que los minutos y las horas caían en el reloj.

En torno a las siete y media de la tarde, Smithers ya casi no podía ni mover sus dedos, pero eso no importaba; lo había hecho. Lo había conseguido.

-Ya está hecho -dijo con satisfacción-. He avisado al alcalde, a la gobernadora e incluso al gobierno. Ahora ya conocen los planes de esos diabólicos dementes. Pero por si acaso…

Volvió a teclear durante unos diez minutos, y luego, se aseguró de que nadie pudiera descubrir lo que había hecho; del cajón inferior del escritorio extrajo un artefacto que borraría para siempre todo rastro de lo que había hecho. Aunque en presencia de su jefe, Smithers nunca se había atrevido a decirlo, detestaba la violencia y las armas.

Programó el artilugio explosivo para que detonara al cabo de una hora, lo colocó junto al ordenador y dejó escapar un suspiro; la bomba destruiría por completo el despacho, pero no afectaría al resto del edificio.

Smithers recordó el último mensaje que había enviado, y sonrió débilmente.

- Nunca he creído mucho en profecías, pero si el señor Burns le tiene tanto miedo, por algo será -dijo, con un tono de confianza en la voz.-.

Sin embargo, su ánimo no tardó mucho en decaer. Al poco rato, volvió a sumirse en el abatimiento y la desesperación:

- ¡Maldita sea, ya es muy tarde! ¡Qué tonto he sido! ¡He tardado demasiado en actuar! ¡Para cuando las autoridades pretendan hacer algo, el proyecto no podrá ser detenido!

En ese momento, el recuerdo de la profecía regresó a su mente. Era muy triste, pero aquel pergamino medieval era ahora su única y frágil esperanza.

- Espero que la profecía sea cierta -susurró apagadamente-. Si mi intuición no me falla, el correo que acabo de enviar es de vital importancia. Ojala llegue a tiempo.

Smithers tenía una corazonada acerca de quiénes podían ser aquellos de los que hablaban esas antiguas escrituras, y por eso había enviado el correo a quien lo había enviado, con toda la información acerca de la profecía y de los planes de Burns y sus secuaces.

- "Tres hermanos de cabellos dorados…" -comenzó a recordar, pero rápidamente se detuvo-.

El final se acercaba, pero aún quedaba algo por hacer; abrió uno de los cajones de su mesa y extrajo un gran montón de sobres. En su interior se hallaban los cheques con los que se pagaba a los empleados. Había decidido que ya era hora de recompensar a los trabajadores por todo el trabajo que habían hecho durante el verano, y de paso, otorgarles unas merecidas vacaciones a muchos de ellos -a ser posible lejos de Springfield-. Se levantó de su mesa, salió de su despacho -cerrando la puerta con llave- y fue visitando a todos los trabajadores uno por uno, entregándoles los cheques. Al llegar al sector 7-G, se encontró a Homer Simpson profundamente dormido sobre su tablero de mandos.

Smithers sintió una tremenda compasión por él. No solía ser precisamente el más competente ni el más esforzado de los trabajadores, pero desde que el señor Burns había hablado con él semanas atrás, se produjo un cambio radical en su actitud: trabajaba con una determinación casi enfermiza durante todo el día, y en no pocas ocasiones, hasta altas horas de la noche, lo cual repercutía negativamente en su salud, cada vez más deteriorada. A saber qué clase de amenaza le había lanzado el viejo dueño de la Central... Smithers no lo sabía, pero supuso que tendría que ver con su familia, porque era lo único que a Homer le importaba tanto como para sacrificarse de aquella manera... Aunque a veces le costase reconocerlo.

Con mucho cuidado, trató de despertarle:

- Simpson... Simpson... ¡Por favor, Simpson, despierte!

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué… qué pasa? -preguntó Homer, visiblemente soñoliento-.

- Lamento molestarle, Homer -se disculpó Smithers-, pero le traigo buenas noticias. Ya no es necesario que siga trabajando.

- ¿De verdad? -preguntó Homer con ilusión-. ¿Ya estoy de vacaciones?

- Desde luego -aseguró Smithers con una sonrisa, al ver la felicidad de Homer-. Nadie se las merece más que usted. Aquí tiene el cheque con su paga mensual, y aquí el que corresponde a todas las horas extra que ha realizado -prosiguió, entregándole los dos sobres-.

- ¡Yujuuu! -saltó Homer lleno de alegría-.

- No debería de saltar de esa manera -sonrió Smithers-. Con lo débil que está, más le vale no realizar grandes esfuerzos, ni siquiera conducir hasta su casa: le pediré un taxi para que le lleve hasta allí -añadió, en un gesto de buena voluntad-.

Acompañó a Homer hasta la salida, a esperar el taxi. Durante unos instantes, se fijó detenidamente en su aspecto, el cual era realmente lamentable: su ropa se hallaba enteramente arrugada y manchada de sudor, había perdido más de diez kilos durante el último mes, y lucía unas marcadas ojeras. Smithers estaba seguro de que no habría podido durar ni un día más.

El taxi llegó y se llevó con él al extenuado pero feliz técnico de seguridad. Al verlo partir, Smithers no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lágrima. En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que jamás volvería a verlo. Él ya nunca saldría de la central.

- Adiós, Homer -se despidió, hablando en un susurro-. Por favor, cuida mucho de tu familia. Hasta siempre.

Con paso lento, volvió a entrar en el siniestro edificio, dispuesto a afrontar su destino. La muerte rondaba ya sus pensamientos, y recorrió tristemente los pasillos vacíos y silenciosos. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la sala de reuniones, se armó de valor y entró con decisión. Su jefe le recibió de muy buen humor, junto a una docena de ejecutivos, un grupo de hombres con uniforme militar y unos cuantos científicos, uno de los cuales era el doctor Olberman.

-¡Ah, hola, Smithers! Le estábamos esperando -saludó Burns con entusiasmo-. El proyecto ya está listo para su fase final.

- Lamento decepcionarle, señor -dijo con gesto sombrío-, pero el proyecto no llegará a su final. Esto se acabó.

- ¿Cómo que se acabó? -replicó Burns con sorprendente calma-. ¿Se refiere a su patético intento de advertir a las autoridades? Cuando actuemos, poco importará a quién haya avisado. Dentro de unas pocas horas, nadie podrá detenernos.

- Quizá sea cierto -admitió Smithers, sin ni siquiera asombrarse de que su jefe estuviera al tanto de lo que había hecho-, pero he obrado según mi conciencia. He escuchado a mi corazón y le he hecho caso; eso es algo que ustedes nunca serán capaces de hacer. No espero que sus mezquinas y retorcidas mentes comprendan todo lo que significa la gente para mí. Yo aprecio a todas las buenas personas que hay en este mundo, aunque nunca haya podido conocer a la inmensa mayoría de ellas. Personas que trabajan por un mundo mejor, luchando por erradicar el hambre, las enfermedades, las injusticias, defendiendo la paz y la libertad. No con bombas, pistolas, tanques o misiles, sino con amor, tolerancia, solidaridad y auténtica valentía, enfrentándose a cualquier enemigo, por poderoso que éste sea, sin rendirse jamás.

Nadie en la sala, salvo el doctor Olberman, pareció inmutarse lo más mínimo ante sus palabras, pero eso ya no le importaba; sabía que, tarde o temprano, todos pagarían por sus crímenes.

- Bonito discurso -se mofó Burns, que hizo una señal a varios de los militares que se encontraban en la sala y añadió-:

- ¿Algo más que decir, mi buen Smithers?

- Sí -dijo esbozando una sonrisa llena de astucia-. Sólo una cosa más: "Tres hermanos de cabellos dorados librarán al mundo de la oscuridad; condenarán al tirano malvado al tormento por toda la eternidad."

El rostro de Burns palideció al oír esas palabras:

- ¿Qué ha dicho, Smithers?

- Simplemente lo que tenía que decir. Sé que este es mi final, pero partiré en paz al otro mundo. Les deseo una buena estancia en el Infierno.

Los últimos pensamientos de Waylon Smithers fueron para los niños que algún día habrían de cumplir la profecía. La corazonada se había convertido en certeza. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero ahora estaba completamente seguro: ellos tres eran los elegidos. Con un cálido sentimiento inundando su corazón, habló en una voz casi inaudible:

- Os deseo buena suerte, ángeles de la esperanza. Que las estrellas os guíen.

Tras decir sus últimas palabras, fue ejecutado por los militares.

- Así que iremos todos al infierno. Sea así entonces, amigo mío -dijo finalmente Burns-.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo. Espero tener el tercero terminado bastante pronto, pero como dije antes, no doy fecha alguna. Gracias por estar ahí y leer mis historias. ¡Hasta pronto! :)<em>


End file.
